canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadika
Nadika is one of fictional character on Canvas Ranger community. He is naive egoistical kid who only focus on what he wants. He is a member of villain 7th division. Appearance & Personality Nadika has a dark purplish black hair, grayish black iris and white skin. He usually seen in his lab coat with his school uniform underneath. Lately he can be seen wearing gray shirt and purple blue sweater. Currently he also wears glasses due to his weakened body after the Big War. Nadika is not the kind of nice person, he sees other people only as a pawn to get what he wants. His thinks that everything can be solved with money, and that what he usually does up until now. He always seen in a grouchy face or cynical smile. History Grown up in a lacks on love tipe of rich family, he spend most of his childhood without a caring parents. Even so, young Nadika is an energetic cheerful child who likes to play a lot. When he is 5 y.o his spiritual power awakened, as he can see and touch ghost & spirits. But since he can't distinguish between human and spirit, his friends began to think he is weird when they saw he talks to a thin air, while it was actually a spirit in there. One afternoon he saw a girl that looks like the same as his age, sitting alone in the park bench near a big tree. Without knowing that she was actually a spirit, young Nadika cheerfuly talks to her. She introduces herself as Takako, who just moved to that city a while ago. Eventually they play together. Day after day he become used to play with her at afternoon. At that time, his friends began to avoid him. Young Nadika eventually know the reason they avoid him and came to hate his unknown power. He became a quiet kid, as he scared that he might be talking to an unseen being. He wish that he can't see them anymore. Takako who became cared a lot about him know his wish and willing to seal his power with hers. Sealing his power forced her to become part of Nadika's spirit and partly erases his memory about her. Unfortunately, even after he can't see spirits anymore his quiet personality remains. And that leads to he became hard at making friends. Takako can only saw his life from inside, she can't do anything due to her faint power. As time flies, Nadika became an introvert teenager who only care about himself. He uses his excessive allowance to take care of his problems and make his own little lab on his room where he study a lot about poison, a subject he very interested in. Though his parents rarely come home Nadika is not alone at home, he has a big sister who like anime a lot. She love designing, cosplaying and writing stories. Her sister often forced him to do cosplay stuff, especially crossdressing. Though he hate cosplaying, but he's a pro who can live the character he cosplays. He is like another person when he cosplay, and it became a nature. Deep down Nadika doesn't hate her sister, he only hates the stuff she do. One day, a virus attack his sister's computer which causing her design & story file lost, and futhermore making her hard to think about any idea on making story, let alone about designing stuff. Later he know this virus as an artblock, which attack all kind of art-based activity. Nadika sees this as a chance for him to get freed from cosplaying. This leads him to seek out more about artblock and eventually joined Canvas Ranger's Villain Side after obtaining his canvas, Poisoned Canvas from a blackmarket. As a Ranger War Ability Trivia Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain Category:7th Division Category:Team B